ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Belladonna
Drop rate on this is horrible...I can't see it being 16.8%. I'm 0/15 now with TH3 on all 15 kills, and have yet to have anyone camping against me get the belt (it's been at least 25 pops). 16.8% should be approximately a 1/6 drop rate. Either everyone I've camped with and myself is just really unlucky, or it's much lower than 16.8%. Edit: Finally got the belt, 1/22 and all kills with TH3 or higher. --Mytoy *I concur. Camped for 27 hours straight got every claim - 0/16 - WITH Treasure Hunter. There is no way this drop rate is accurate --Solarsurge 11:20, February 11, 2010 (UTC) **Finally got the stupid belt. 1/22 with THREE TH's in group. Thank god that's over! --Solarsurge 08:00, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Is this a lotto off the rafflesias? or just a regular pop?Tahngarthortalk- 07:11, November 12, 2009 (UTC) *This is 100% confirmed to be 90-100 TIMED spawn. You do not need to kill Rafflesia for the NM to pop. --Solarsurge 11:21, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Not up after maintnance, 100min repop time seems correct --Kaist 20:10, November 12, 2009 (UTC) I actually did see one person (COR75/NIN) die to this- but really, Any job can solo this if they build TP beforehand. I *one-shotted* this with a PUP solo skillchain. Tahngarthortalk- 09:27, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Was up right after maintenance on Titan, so it is absolutely not a lotto pop, no drop with TH4. --Eiryn 15:14, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Belladonna can be solo'd by all 75 jobs. Recommend /rdm or /whm for weaker melee jobs due to the initial accuracy. After 4-7 hits she'll miss a lot more. I camp this NM as a 75BLM/RDM and I melee it instead of nuking. Paralyze and Slow does help with giving you time to reapply Stoneskin. --Lilbusta 19:07, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Solod 75PLD/DNC naked with sword and shield 0%TP at the start of the fight Sentinel and Reprisal right off the bat, very easy. (1/31 -.-) Was very easy solo as a 62 Dancer/Ninja. Haste Samba and put up shadows when they eventaully wear since Belladonna rarely managed to land a hit on me. If your evasion skill is not up to standards then just keep up Drain Samba II and Store TP to heal yourself with. --20th November 2009 Very easy solo as 63DRG/BLU. It had a fairly potent HP drain additional effect that drained about 30 hp every hit, also spammed Viscid Emission for amnesia. Hit for about 50-60 with cocoon up, got one pentathrust off for about 1150 dmg, and the fight took about 1 minute. Got 66 exp. 1/1 on Virtuoso Belt. --SomeDude2k 08:25, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Soloable by 75 whm/nin. Poor thing didn't stand a chance. Para/Slow made it pretty useless. 6 shadows and part of a stoneskin was all it managed to do to me. 1/1 on belt <.<;; *Definitely an easy solo for WHM/NIN, lol. 0/1 so far though. 07:05, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Solo'd by a COR/DNC no problem just have to tp before pop, 1/2 Solo'd by a level 70 Thf/Nin Taru with no problems. --Bobbymoon 18:38, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ya i want to call bs on the drop rate sofar im 0/34 on 10 kills ive had 2 th4s 3 kills th4 and th3 the rest i killed with out th or th1 -- Killemofshiva 20:17, January 11, 2010 (UTC) *Yes, I agree with you, but the problem is that the drop rate that is shown here is representative of everyone's result of the drop and only people that care to post. I can't blame the drop rate for being inaccurate, but I'm sure it'll start to represent the actual drop rate more closely as time goes by. I think I've gone through at least twenty five pops of this NM before finally getting the drop. --Quintes 20:08, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Scanning for Sandworm and Dark Ixion as THF72/RNG36 when I noticed it up. It hit me twice for 124 and 113 (with endrain of 30) out of 22 melee rounds; I parried twice. Viscid Emission stuck Amnesia both times it used it, but didn't last more than 5-10 seconds. Bloody Caress only drained 19 HP. I used a fairly standard evasion setup: Optical Hat, Scorpion Harness +1, War Gloves +1, Ethereal Earring, Boxer's Mantle, Ebon Brais, and Tatami Shield. Didn't need to start with TP; Dancing Edge did 710 and 655. No drop with TH3, 0/1. --Furyspawn 23:59, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Solo'd as 64Dnc/Sam starting with 0tp. Enilanerda Solo'd as 66BLU/DNC starting with full TP - Bludgeon + Head Butt Soloed Belladonna as PLD/DNC with "joke" gear. Switched between Mercurial Sword and Dainslaif for kicks and giggles. Kept drain up to counteract her own hp drain, and netted extra HP. I only stayed to camp her between campaign battles and when there was no one else there, if a single person was there I would log off or go campaign. Got it on the sixth kill (1/6). Didn't really need this, I was just bored, immediately after I got it it became overcamped. Soloed as PUP71/DNC35 with starting with 5 Finishing Moves, 300 TP, full evasion gear set for master, Soulsoother head and Stormwaker body. Spammed Animated Flourish to claim and keep hate, spammed Quickstep and used Drain Samba II. Very easy fight. - Thydonon Soloed as MNK75/NIN37. It spammed Bloody caress removing 3 shadows but other than that it wasn't hitting at all. Very easy. 1/2 on the belt drop. -- Flionheart *I agree, i camped this Nm for 3 days straight, 6 claims on the first day 6 on 2nd and 7 on the 3rd, some people with us got a few claims, to total 25 pops that i saw, None dropped. Its definatly significantly lower than whats posted. Level The level of this monster is 53-54, not 58-62, please do not change again without proof. The XP I get at 71 is consistent with 53-54 level. --ShadowsFell 00:56, November 25, 2009 (UTC) soloable 75drk/37thf? other options: /sam /nin /war /dnc? --Merritt.Caitsith 23:03, January 19, 2010 (UTC) *I'd say soloable by any job 70+ without much need of anything other than a weapon. --Solarsurge 07:09, February 12, 2010 (UTC)